Mumble/Gallery
Images of Mumble. Gallery Happy Feet Erikpp.png Memphisnormajean happyfamilylater.JPG|Memphis dancing with his son, Mumble Mumblegloria swimmingtogether.jpg|Mumble and Gloria swiming up MumblexGloria.jpg Notification Hallucination.jpg|Gloria (close) as a mirage, due to Mumble's paranoia Hpftnm.jpg Notification banish.jpg SkuasinHappyFeet.jpg E g daily9.jpg Young mumble.jpg HF Cliff.JPG|The Amigos with Lovelace watching Mumble (closer) finding the Ailens. 3651782 std.jpg 2006_happy_feet_041.jpg|Mumble and the Amigos, including Ramón, slide on their bellies down a mountainside at top speed in Happy Feet 2006_happy_feet_042.jpg|Mumble, Lovelace, and the Amigos as they meet the Elephant Seals Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4320.jpg|Mumble (left) as seen walking in Adelie-Land (from Happy Feet) 2006_happy_feet_039.jpg|The Skua Birds as they met Mumble in the movie, Happy Feet 2006 happy feet 017.jpg|Mumble, and the Amigos, try to impress the Adelie chicas with their dance moves in Happy Feet Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-8575.jpg|Mumble and the Amigos at the Forbidden Shore in Happy Feet Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4111.jpg|''Let's get out of here!'' happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1041.jpg|Baby Mumble with his father during the Wives' Return Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-2161.jpg|Baby Mumble in "I Wish" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10274.jpg|Mumble looking at people in a zoo 2006_happy_feet_012.jpg|The Amigos, including Ramón help Mumble to hatch a plan to win the heart of Gloria in Happy Feet 2006_happy_feet_038.jpg|Mumble and Gloria teach the other penguins to dance in Happy Feet happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-10080.jpg|Mumble looking into his reflection in the Zoo from Happy Feet Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1261.jpg|Norma Jean feeding food to Mumble in Happy Feet happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3825.jpg|''Okay, fellas. Cut it out.'' Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-5995.jpg|Mumble in "My Way" Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-1942.jpg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-3819.jpg|Mumble in a tiny iceberg Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4491.jpg|The Amigos as they let Mumble to learn about his feet to the Adelie Chicas Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9923.jpg|Mumble with the magellnic, chinstrap, and little penguins waiting for the fish to come at the zoo Happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-549.jpg|Mumble's egg being rolled happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4364.jpg|"Gosh, he's eating rocks." happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-9446.jpg|A hook getting Mumble out of the fishing net 2006_happy_feet_016.jpg|Ostracized by his classmates, Mumble watches their graduation celebration from a lonely ice pad in "Somebody to Love" 2006_happy_feet_004.jpg|Mumble tries to squawk out a song with his classmates in "Somebody to Love" 2006_happy_feet_040.jpg|Mumble is lifted into the sky as he struggles to keep his fish from the thieving Skua birds in Graduation Day happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-311.jpg|Mumble as an egg with his parents Memphis and Norma Jean Happy Feet Two Happy Feet Two i19.jpg Mumble.jpg|Mumble about to dance with Gloria in the "Opening Meldey" Happy Feet Two Erik and Mumble.jpg Mumble and Erik.png 90798 glg.jpg|Mumble meets Bryan the Beach Master in Happy Feet Two 2011_happy_feet_2_030.jpg|Bo, Erik, Mumble, and Atticus in Happy Feet Two happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-5125.jpg|''Don't ever do that again!'' Happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-878.jpg|Mumble looking at Boadicea and Atticus meeting Erik in a crack happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-304.jpg|Mumble tap dancing on the ice in "Happy Feet Two Opening Medley". happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-6195.jpg|Mumble silding and making the skuas away from Atticus and his son Erik happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-135.jpg|Mumble as he stopped singing in the opening medley of Happy Feet Two A Happy Feet Moment Mumble and Memphis in AHFM.PNG|Mumble with his father Memphis Mumble in AHFM.PNG|Baby Mumble looking into his reflection Artwork Stub picture.png Render- Mumble from Happy Feet.png Mumble.png|Mumble's appearance Wallpapers 28happ.1.600.jpg Mumble-Penguin.jpg|A Wallpaper of Baby Mumble with the Amigos mumble1_wall_1024.jpg|Baby Mumble's wallpaper in Happy Feet Posters Happy-feet-2.jpg Video Games Happy Feet DS image.jpg|Mumble as he appears in Happy Feet (DS Version) Concepts Mumbles_Acrylic_and_CG_by_jasonpal.jpg|Concept art of Mumble's Acrylic by Jason Palmer Concept HF 001.jpg|Concept art of Mumble (with no fur as an adult) with Lovelace and the Amigos by Anton Vill Hf corners.jpg|Mumble at the Lookout and the Beach Corner in Chinstrap Land by Brendan Deboy during the early production of Happy Feet Two. Hf research.jpg|Mumble at the Research Center in Chinstrap Land by Brendan Deboy during the early production of Happy Feet Two. happy-2.jpg|Teen Mumble concept from Animal Logic Concept_HF_012.jpg|Concept art of Mumble with Lovelace and the 4 unnamed amigos in a snowstorm by Anton Vill Concept_HF_011.jpg|Concept art of a truck and Mumble laying down in the sand by Anton Vill Category:Galleries